Heart Shaped Locket
by Ramzo-Chan
Summary: When Kiba finds a locket that belongs to Hinata he sees a picture of Naruto, he dosnt know why, but he felt sick after that. KibaHina. RomanceHumour
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! **

**This is my second story! Please review! **

**KibaHina. **

**I'm open to suggestions and improvement!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Except for in my dreams.**

Kiba was taking Akamaru for a walk. He had to do the groceries truly, but when anyone asked she said he was walking Akamaru. He walked past the ramen shop and saw Naruto sitting there, asking for another bowl. Kiba expected that. He grunted in laughter as he saw Sakura shout at Naruto, She was treating him, after all, he had been very nice to her, and not bothered her, but now Naruto was on his tenth bowl and wasting her money. He looked at the sky as he carried on walking, but then he thought he would walk into something, so he looked in front of him again, the streets were pretty empty for Konoha, it was Sunday, and sunny, it was unusual for the streets to be empty on days like this. He thought the heat must be too much, if this had been about 4 years ago, it would have been because of Saskue leaving, but that happened way to long ago. As he waked he kept thinking of why the streets were so empty, then he saw something glisten in the sun. He bent down and picked it up. It was a heart shaped locket, he looked at the back to see whose it was, the words engraved on it read:

_To Hinata, From Naruto_

Kiba felt sick. He always did when he say Naruto, that wasn't true. He realised it was only when Naruto was around Hinata, he had no idea why. But whenever Naruto talked to Hinata, he went pale and felt sick. He opened the locket, and seeing Naruto's smiling face just made it worse. He closed it and headed towards Hinata's. When he got there he calmed himself down and knocked the door.

"H-Hello?" Hinata said as she opened the door.

"Hey Hinata. I found this locket; I think it belongs to you." He said in a dazed voice.

"K-Kiba-Kun. Are y-you alright, you s-seem s-sick." Hinata asked.

"Fine, I'm fine" Kiba added in quickly, he waved as he walked off, leaving Hinata confused. He walked to the shops and bought everything on the list his mom gave him, then he walked home, swiftly, he didn't stop for anyone. He cheered up when he saw Naruto use the temptation jutsu. And get punched by Sakura. He laughed aloud making them look at him.

"Hey Kiba! Hey Akamaru" Said Sakura as she smiled and giggled.

"Kiba. Akamaru." Said Naruto in a serious voice, "Yo!" He continued. Making more laughter come from the three.

"Hey guys, just taking Akamaru for a walk and getting some stuff for my mom." He said. The three had a conversation, it went on for ages. Then Kiba realised he was late. He said goodbye as he ran home. When he got in the door, he was greeted by an angry mother.

"H-hey m-mom." Said Kiba.

"Hello. Where were you? I had the slight thought something went wrong." She said calmly, Kiba knew she would explode.

"Sorry" He said as fast as he could, then running into his room,

"You Idiot. How could you do that, you could of ran home! You didn't need to do anything else!" She shouted, as well as some other things. That I can't exactly tell you withought turning this into Teen+ for bad language…

Kiba lay on his bed, it was getting dark. He kept thinking Of Hinata, of her long hair (This is after the time skip) and her lavender sent. He shook his head. Akamaru lay on his bed as they both fell to sleep. He wanted Hinata to be there, just so he could hug her, but he didn't know why.

**Please Review! **

**Tell me if you liked it and how I can improve it. I'm not a good story writer, I know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. Second Chapter. Thanks for the Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: - I still don't own Naruto.**

Kiba was rudely awakened by Akamaru's soft tong. He grunted and pushed the big dog of him.

"Akamaru. I thought I Yawn told you to stop doing that" He mumbled, still half asleep.

Someone was cooking breakfast, this time he hoped it was his mom, not his mom's dog. He Jumped up and started to look for some clothes. He saw the one's he was wearing yesterday, being closest, he decided on them, he grabbed some clean boxers and socks and got dressed quickly. He ran into the bathroom, hoping no one was in there, it was empty, he walked in and closed the door behind him. He grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth, wondering how Lee got his teeth to shine unnaturally. He washed his mouth with mouthwash and washed his face. He didn't have time for a shower. He looked in the mirror dazed for a bit, and then ruffled his hair as he ran towards breakfast, happily sitting down, he watched the bacon and eggs sizzle and slide onto his plate, he ate it quickly, and then ran outside waving to his mom.

Today the streets were busy, little children holding onto there parents hands, rookies showing of there forehead protectors, and someone sitting in a field by a tree. Hinata. Kiba headed towards her, hoping not to see Naruto on the way. He felt childish. But didn't care. As he approached Hinata, Akamaru ran behind his and knocked him into Hinata.

"Kiba-kun!" Shouted Hinata. In shock mainly.

"Sorry." Said Kiba scratching the back of his head. "How are you?"

"F-fine, y-you?"

"It's all good!" Kiba said making Hinata giggle. He pushed himself into a comfortable position in front of Hinata. As they talked, Kiba completely forgot that he was meeting Lee for some training.

"Lee!" He shouted as he saw Lee wonder past him. "Sorry Hinata, I have to go. Bye" Said Kiba as he jumped on Akamaru's back and told him to run towards Training ground six. He arrived just a few seconds before Lee.

"But I…" Lee started. He was trying to beat Kiba there.

"You what?" Said Kiba blankly.

"I saw you talking to Hinata. I walked pas you and you didn't move. How did you get here before me?" Lee asked. Eyes wider than usual. Kiba laughed.

"I rode Akamaru. You should have run." He said cheerfully. Lee had that 'I wish you couldn't sit on your dog look' again. They raced for a while. Kiba couldn't win, but it didn't help that Kiba's mind was elsewhere, Lee seemed a bit off target as well. Kiba stopped running and looked at the ground, he tried to lift his head, but couldn't, he couldn't figure out why for a moment or two. But then he felt a cold hand on the back of his head, he lifted his hand to grab it, when he touched their arm, it felt very feminine, put the hand on his head felt so strong, he though of Sakura straight away.

"Sakura-San!" Shouted Lee. Confirming Kiba's guess.

"Lee-Kun. I was just wondering, have you seen Naruto?" Asked Sakura. Lee nodded and pointed to the Ramen shop

"Thanks. I have to beat him up. He had about 5 bowls of ramen while I was in the bathroom I am so going to kill him. Bye Lee. Bye Kiba." She said as she walked off. Kiba looked puzzled, why did she lean on his head. He looked up and waved at Lee before disappearing. Leaving Lee confused.

Kiba Had an Idea. He was going to ask Naruto what it is about him that Hinata likes so much. Kiba wouldn't change. But a few pointers on how to make Hinata happy wouldn't be too bad. Would it now?

**Well? Review Please. I might write a third chapter. If you want me to.**


End file.
